Drawbacks of the Flux Capacitor
by Chiba Apey
Summary: Time travel isn't all it's cracked up to be. Just a little something I came up with inthe middle of the night. Probably could get away with a K rating, but it's T because you never know.


AN: Okay, so a little while back I woke up one night very late and scribbled this down as it was floating around in my brain. Just some sleep-deprived craziness, nothing fancy.

Drawbacks of the Flux Capacitor

By Chiba Apey

On a short wall near the Lazytown Sports Park, Stephanie was sitting patiently, apparently waiting for something. Several minutes pass and she continually checks her watch. While she is looking the other way, there is a blast in front of her that flashes bright orange and knocks her backwards off the wall. She quickly regains her bearings and rights herself as an old De Lorean DMC-12 ripple dissolves onto the scene. With a sound like the opening of a refrigerator, the driver's side door opened and out came everyone's favorite above average hero, Sportacus. "Sportacus!" cried Stephanie.

"Hello, Stephanie," smiled Sportacus with his hands on his hips, "I just used Pixel's time machine to travel to the future and Robbie was–"

"I know," Stephanie cut in, as she ran up and glommed onto him, "I've been waiting for you all day!" She sighed and looked up with him with soft, shining eyes. "Oh, Sportacus…you haven't changed a bit." She snuggled closer into his chest.

Sportacus started at this, confusion seeping into his brain. "Huh?"

"I think you're wonderful and I've been waiting so long to tell you," breathed Stephanie. She moved her hands to his shoulders and began to lean in for a kiss.

Sportacus leaned back, keeping his arms at his sides. "Er – Stephanie? What are you doing?"

She blinked at him for the briefest of moments, her lips still puckered for the kiss. "Why, expressing my love for you of course. Don't you love me, Sporty?"

She leaned back in, but Sportacus was growing increasingly uncomfortable by the moment and held her at arm's length. "Sure I do, but…" Then he ran his eyes over her.

Sportacus's brain functioning:

Scanning image…

Processing…

Results:

Hair longer

Breasts developed

Waist tiny

Legs toned

Backside bootylicious

Conclusion…subject is an attractive female.

"But you're…" Sportacus was really struggling and began backing away from

Stephanie.

"An adult female in touch with her hormonal urges?" She continued to walk toward him.

"No! I mean, I know – uh – knew you as an 8-year-old girl–"

"13," she corrected, striking a pose.

He visibly twitched. "8-year-old girl and I've traveled 4 years into the future–"

"5 years." She leaned over and tweaked his bum.

The twitch was more pronounced this time. "4 years into the future to see what it's like and…and…"

Stephanie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see. You're in denial. I'm sure this is quite a shock."

"Yes, quite," he nodded fervently.

"Uh huh," she seemed to consider something for a moment before grabbing his shoulders and hauling him down for a kiss that caused the above average hero to blush all the way down to his boots. His whole body twitched violently.

Sportacus's fight or flight response:

ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!

He did a flying leap back into the time machine and slammed the door. "Reverse! Reverse! Reverse!" he cried while desperately mashing keys on the control panel. There was another blast and a flash as the time machine hurtled back into his present day. He remained tense until the machine finished whirring and then let out the breath he'd been holding.

The door to the machine made the refrigerator sound again as the latch was pulled and someone opened it from the outside. There beside him was Stephanie's smiling face. "So, how was the future, Sportacus?"

Looking back on that moment, she was almost sure she'd seen his eye twitch.

The end

This originally manifested itself as an LJ icon idea. It was supposed to be Sportacus hopping out of a time machine only to have his brain point out to him a few new facts about Stephanie. Sort of a quick cut thing with the brain functioning and it didn't really have a point or ending. Only, I have to skills for creating animated icons, so it got fleshed out within a minute of its inception.


End file.
